


La odisea de Kuron

by NellsLore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Drama, Lies, M/M, Violence, bipolar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellsLore/pseuds/NellsLore
Summary: "ᴄʀᴀsʜɪɴɢ ᴡᴀᴠᴇs, sᴘᴀʀᴋʟɪɴɢ. ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ"La misión de Kuron era sencilla tan clara como la voz de Haggar en su cabeza gritándole que mate a Keith, el nuevo líder de Voltron. Pero ni la maldita bruja contaba que en su nuevo cuerpo clonado la esencia espiritual del quizás difunto Shiro se iba a mantener junto a su promesa de volver.En un viaje lleno de calamidades para llegar hasta el castillo de los leones, se enfrentarán dos némesis. Shiro vs. Kuron.Porque en las últimas horas de vida del clon se preguntaba si Keith en serio debía morir.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World's apart
> 
> When it went dark  
> You were always on my mind
> 
> Against it all  
> We'll keep on rising
> 
> It leaves me aching to see those eyes
> 
> Firefly, Banners.

—¡SHIROOO!—

Aquel grito desgarrador lleno sus oídos como si hubiera sido lanzado para él, pero él no se llamaba Shiro.

La luz morada invadió su borrosa vista todo había sido un sueño. ¿Dónde estaba? 

Todo era extraño, oscuro y frío.

Se aventuró por el pasillo y trotó midiendo la distancia entre él y la luz más lejana.

¿Debía huir?

Su cabello golpeó contra sus mejillas cuando se escondió detrás de una pared, era largo...no lo llevaba así usualmente, ¿como podía saberlo?

Tambaleándose cruzó por un haz de que lo cegó por su intensidad. Como si reprodujeran un video cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Ulaz, la batalla contra Zarkon, una espada gigantesca, naves en forma de leones, la bruja...todos esos rostros, esos nombres, venían a la cabeza pero donde nada cuadraba. Unos ojos violeta pestañearon casi sobre su retina en un segundo ¿qué había sido eso?

De pronto sintio como cuerdas reptaban desde sus pies, brincó en su mismo lugar tratando de safarse, pero no eran cuerdas sino manos, manos frías que salían por doquier, esa era piel galra sin duda, pero finas muy finas como si se tratara de una mujer. Treparon por todo su cuerpo, su cuello, sus brazos, sus piernas; le impedían avanzar. Subieron hasta su cara tapandole la vista.

Estaba aluciando.

—¡Dejadme ir!— vociferó, pero estas solo se clavaron en el lugar que escogieron haciéndolo congelar. 

—Iniciando fase dos—oyó las voces, las oyó en su cabeza, sentía como si se la martillaran, o peor sentía una presión como si se la aplastasen.

La voz no se detenía enviando información en cada tic a velocidad luz, su mente le traicionaba, una casa, el desierto, agua filtrándose por una especie de criocapsula. 

Suspirando entrecortadamente por la información acumulada fue atacado por sus propios compatriotas del imperio, lo sabía, ellos estaban de su lado.

Era un recién nacido, un clon descubriendo el mundo del que había sido excluido, y cuando se miró al espejo, su reflejo se difuminó mostrando a la sacerdotisa del imperio galra.

Todavía sentía los cuerpos sobre él, las uñas, la sangre. Las manos de la bruja, debió haberlo anticipado, pero por más que se defendió y luchó contra esas garras solo logró desesperarse aún más y gemir sofocado. Lo hacían gritar cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Ya basta!

¿Que querían de él? Les había dado todo, su mente, su alma y hasta su cuerpo.

Mátalo~Mátalo~Mátalo~

Susurraban al extremidades ahogándolo como en un nido de serpientes, siseando y pidiendo las ultimas sobras. Su voluntad, querían su voluntad.

Los dolores de cabeza no pararon, las sienes le latían, de nuevo más imágenes hubo una en particular que lo hizo bajar la guardia sus ojos lo anhelaban y él lo quería. 

Con el ardor y el fuero interno a mil se preguntó quien era. 

Mátalo~Mátalo~Mátalo~

¿Eran ordenes? o solo se estaba volviendo loco. 

¿Por qué su mente parecía tan dispersa y embutida de paisajes y personajes que jamás había visto antes?

Los guardias no lo dejaban en paz, y el solo quería salir de esa prisión suponiendo que esas manos susurrantes lo soltarian y ese suplicio concluiría. Y así fue, como el asesino que fue programado, los mató, a todos. Cayó reprimido, algo no terminaba de gustarle, ese no era su estilo...

El invierno lo invadió y el sentimiento de esos dedos violáceos reptando por toda su piel se detuvo. No tenía a donde ir y errante se mantuvo incluso cuando el frío lo había consumido y los monstruos del planeta intentaron devorarlo. Cayó inconsciente cuando lo que pensó que sería su última pelea evitando que completara la misión las fauces de aquella quimera fue lo último que vio.

"—. _..Aprobado para utilizar en operación Kuron_ —"

Lo próximo que sintió fue su sangre caer a sus pies.

En medio de una discusión los grilletes que lo mantenían colgado de manos se sacudieron cuando exclamó furioso:

—¡No soy Galra!— 

—Eso es peor— declaró el rebelde mas alto—es un traidor.—

—¡No soy un-

¿Lo era? ¿Realmente lo era?

Apenas sabía de qué lado estaba. Pero no era ingenuo; el conocimiento de sus demonios lo atormentaba, ¡peor! era un impostor.

Como si un dios se tratase una palabra vino a sus labios y la dijo en voz alta: -Voltron.

Los esquimales que lo que estaban interrogando parecieron apaciguar sus amenazas cuando oyeron es palabra, ¿que tenía de especial? Pero no lo dejaron de tildar de infiltrado, no estaban muy lejos de la verdad. De algo estaba seguro, no era la primera vez que escapaba de uno de esos soldados, y esta vez se le había hecho muy fácil. 

No podía quedarse ahí esperando si decidían matarlo para comérselo.

Una fuerza descomunal lo invadió al quitar el sello de su extremidad robótica, rompiéndola en el proceso, algo lo estaba llamado. Desconociendo su nombre, alguien lo estaba gritando en el espacio, y ese simple hecho que lo atraía como un imán fue suficiente para contraatacar. 

Se zafó de ser prisionero en esa casa de hielo, escuchó sus gritos pero pelear contra él era en vano. Tomando impulso y coraje los mantuvo a su merced con un blaster en su mano un unico pensamiento lógico que merecían morir no eran leales al imperio. De otra manera tenían que creerle, o los obligaría a ello.

Su tono lo convenció de que toda su programación era una vil mentira cuando su lengua se movió por si sola atropelladamente:

—Mi llamó Shiro, soy un aliado, paladín de Voltron— 

Calló por una fuerte sacudida a su cabeza, ¿Qué o quién había sido eso? la voz no era de Haggar.

¿Shiro? ¿ese era su nombre? ¿así debían llamarlo? Entonces ¿quién era Kuron? ¿el también era un paladín?

—¡Estas del bando equivocado!—le acusaron, pero él sabía que no.

Era momento de infundir violencia haciendo honor a su entrenamiento.

Sentía que cedían, que confiaban pobres ilusos aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar control de su propia lengua con la mira apuntando a sus cabezas.

—Vrepit sá.

Por instantes sintió que el arma se le resvalaba entre los dedos cuando los vio cubrir sus cuerpos temerosos de que llegará a disparar ¿Hasta cuándo luchara contra el mandamiento de la piedad? Pero en su mente sonó una orden: — _Hazlo, matalos_. Ese tono monótono y arisco se hizo presente entre las paredes del iglú antes de que ambos cuerpos quedaran acribillados. 

La pistola quedó en el piso. Recibía ordenes; él las obedecería. Lo que sea para no sentir esa jaula de brazos encima de él. 

—¡Mi nombre no es Shiro!— gritó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. 

La tranquilad fue prematura porque de nuevo esas culebras rasgaron su piel y rebuscaron en sus viejas cicatrices. 

"—Cuando los soles y lunas se apaguen, el morirá por ir a buscarte. Cuando grite tu nombre y ordene su muerte los paladines negros quedarán a su suerte—"

Esa era la irrefutable voz de la bruja, como si fuera lenguas venenosas atravesando sus timpanos, que quería decir con las lunas y los soles, quien moriría por el o ¿cuál era su verdadero nombre?

—¡Yo no pedí que me usaran!— clamó el humano creando un eco a su alrededor. 

Las manos y garras lo apretujaron aún más.

Mátalo~Mátalo~Mátalo~

Le taparon los oídos, dejándolo solo con sordo pitido, se metieron en sus fosas nasales sin dejarlo soplar o aspirar, enrrollaron su pecho haciendo daño a sus pulmones. Su estómago se revolvió.

El control se le estaba yendo de las manos, sentía que iba a quedarse sin aire.

—¿A quién debo matar?— preguntó hastiado y con la voz apresada.

— _Lo sabrás cuando lo veas_ — esa era la voz profunda de la hechicera. Hasta sintió la sonrisa. 

El cabello le caía hacía al frente por lo contraído que estaba en su posición. 

—¿Cómo sabre que es él?

Suss ojosss~suss ojosss~

Respondieron arrastrando la s, como viles víboras a su alrededor.

— _Los ojos, ellos nunca mienten._

 _—_ ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

— _Voltron..._

Se acabaron los maleficios porque cuando quiso volver a hablar ya no estaba atado a las garras moradas.

Dejarlos vivir le hubiera proporcionado la información necesaria. El solo tuvo que averiguar que Voltron está en Thayserix, o estaba. 

Una punzada de preocupación lo invadió, el arrepentimiento de un recuerdo. Reaccionó al palpitar más rápido de su pecho, el propio miedo suyo por encontrarlo, porque él lo encontrara ¿de quién se trataba? Algo más habían en esos recuerdos, algo que no terminaba de agradarle porque hacía que su ritmo cardíaco se elevará y su boca salivara, entonces supo que se traba del miedo, pero _él_ no tenía miedo.

 **«Así que, era eso»** pronunció esas palabras en su mente con un tono descaradamente divertido, cínico con toda la intensión del mal.

Sentía como una voz en su interior imploraba por qué no lo hiciera.

 **«¿Hacer qué?»** le preguntó a...¿Cómo era que se llamaba aquel sujeto?, sintiendo que aquella frecuencia sabía algo que él no.

 **«** **_Lastimarlo. Por favor no lastimes_ ** **»**

**«¿A quién?»**

Pero no escucho su respuesta, al parecer le era imposible llegar Thayserix, debía apresurarse si no quería perder el crucero Galra que en cualquier momento saldría a hiperespacio dejándolo sin posibilidad de Voltron.

No tuvo tiempo que perder cuando salió disparado del planeta cubierto de nieve escapando al espacio. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

No había comida. No había agua. No había señal de nadie. Y el oxígeno iba por el mismo camino. 

En su soledad había comenzado a hablar consigo mismo, se mantenía en calma, la programación cerebral que le habían proporcionado bastaba para seguir su camino solo, sin embargo había sido programado para matar, no para morir. Se desarmó por completo, dando por sentado que le quedaban minutos de vida, con la bitácora abierta y cerró los ojos. 

Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Lo primero que había recordado en su lecho de muerte, Takashi Shirogane, había sido a un chico de greñas oscuras, mirada nostálgica y turbia que ponía una mano pálida en su hombro, ese solo fue un gesto que lo avasalló, lo que lo atravesó casi hipnotizandolo fue la forma en que lo miró.

Porque los ojos no mienten.

¿Que había en los ojos del chico que lo hacían tan especial?

Se sintió desnudo de pronto, tanta intensidad en una sola mirada lo conmovió, y quedó prendado de aquellos ojos satinados de malva y furor. Y quizás fue porque no había vivido lo suficientemente como para saber que de esas miradas habían muchas, porque para Kuron existía solo una como aquella, era única, lo dejó añorando más de ese brillo...

No paraba de entreverse sus facciones, por lo agotado que estaba no terminaba de dibujar su rostro.

¿Era él acaso? A quien debía matar. Tragó seco por lo deshidratado que estaba, y trato de salir del trance que le brindaron esas visiones del pasado de ¿cual era su nombre?

Hubiera sido interesante matarlo, ganarse su confianza para destruirla con terror y muerte. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Si, hubiera sido divertido.

Eso fue lo ultimo que admitió antes de escuchar el rugido de un león.

— _Keith_

* * *

Era un mar de engaños y salvia. 

Eso y un niño corriendo en la playa. 

Las olas rompían con cada impulso en la roca. Y la arena que se supone que debería estar caliente, estaba congelada. Sus pies se acostumbraron y vio que tan lejos llegaba el horizonte. 

Ya no hay nada que pudiera hacer porque la mujer se estaba ahogando.

Escuchó una voz a su espalda y tardo casi nada en darse la vuelto para ver que se trataba de él, una replica exacta a su imagen pero este denotaba ser el original.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar— nunca había estado más de acuerdo con él que esos instantes.

—¿Quién es ella?— dijo antes de ver como su burdo cabello azabache volaba en el viento cuando le dio la espalda.

Él lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Mi madre— dos palabras tan irreconocibles para él pero cargadas con el trasfondo de una historia que se moría por conocer.

Haggar era su madre, o así se lo había hecho saber, ella lo había creado después de todo.

Cuando el más alto comenzó a caminar lejos de la costa la noche cayó sobre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que te vayas de mi cabeza?— tenía los puños apretados se daba cuenta desde su posición.

Pero esa no era más su cabeza, no era más su cuerpo, el intruso era otro.

—No estoy aquí porque quiero. Tengo ordenes.

—¿De qué? ¿De matarlo?— escupió con odio.

—Te llamas Shiro ¿no es cierto?

Lo vio asentir sin gracia alguna, sabía que tampoco era decisión suya estar ahí ¿o si? era un humano muy fuerte de ser así debía reconocer. No todos podían sobrevivir a las manos de la bruja con aquella tecnología galra y vivir para contarlo.

—Me llaman Kuron. 

—Lo sé. 

_Clon_ , traducido en su lengua natal. Claro que si jugabas un poco con el kanji de japones el resultado era la antesis de sus apodo: _el color negro._

—Entonces ¿tú sabes a quién debo matar?

De nuevo otro movimiento imperceptible de su frente.

—Es él chico ¿no?— Shiro se congeló, no podía saberlo, ni siquiera lo había visto. —De él se trata todo esto.

Ese solo lo miró desconfiado.

—¿Cómo?—

—Los recuerdos se escapan, a veces se te van de las manos y...— explicó quitándole importancia —yo también puedo verlos.

Desde ahora Shiro tendría más cuidado con las cosas que pensaba. 

—Aun no sabes quien es, ¿verdad?— Kuron no afirmó nada. El humano pareció entender de repente la importancia de aquello, pero se tranquilizó al saber que tal vez no sabía lo suficiente. Saber la identidad de su presa era un detalle desesperante para él, Shiro lo leía en sus sentimientos, porque todavía no conocía de quien se trataba, y cuando lo hiciera...—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

 _—The eyes, Shiro. They never lie_ _—_ Vio muchos otros seres en su campo de visión, sin embargo había sido el único que lo había mirado a él de esa manera. —Va a ser muy estimulante ver como esos mismos ojos pierden su brillo cuando le corte la cabeza. 

No sabía bien porque quería provocarlo, había oído historias sobre ese gladiador y medir su fuerza sería entretenido, y así el ambiente se llenaría de lo que más amaba de su básica pre-cuela de conocimientos: el deseo de pelear.

—No me digas que ya te has olvidado, esa sed de sangre que tenías en el coliseo. Tal vez cuando lo mate puedas recordarlo.

Claro que estaba esperando que Shiro se lanzara contra él golpeándolo contra la superficie. Sonrió extasiado por como iban las cosas, el enfrentamiento iba ser de lo más duro.

Se le sentó a ahorcadas, uniendo sus manos en un solo puño para romperle la cara de un empuje hacia abajo, recibió el golpe con los dientes perlados por la emoción, no tardó en comenzar a ahogarse de risa en su sangre y saliva. El tipo si tenía cojones para desafiarlo.

Cuando ya sintió que era suficiente, y que las fuerzas del hombre menguaban, tan solo con levantar su mano que hasta ahora había permanecido desganada, detuvo las extremidades en camino a estrellarse por lo que sería una quinta vez contra su nariz. 

—Ahora me toca a mi—

Había pasado lo suficiente para que sus ojos se tornaran amarillos, sus dientes: colmillos, y las uñas de su mano mecánica a garras como una bestia felina. 

El humano lo miro lleno de ira pero con completo a sombro por su metamorfosis.

Le sonrió de nuevo para empujarlo con su mano de carne y hueso a su contrincante que cayó de espaldas. 

Aprovechó para ponerse de pie sin dejar de sonreír y negar con el tino porque Shiro no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. No había vuelta atrás cuando estaba sediento de sangre, claro que era en vano lastimarlo.

Se desquitó con una patada directo al torax que lo dejo tosiendo e intentando agarrar el respiro que se le había escapado. 

—Maldi-to— lo llamó tratando de volver a ponerse en pie. —No te-e deja-ré hacerle daño— saco sus voz de un estrangulamiento interno, ¿por qué no se quedaba en el suelo?

Pero no logró enderezarse. Lo volvió a chocar contra el piso con la planta del pie sobre su pecho, inclinándose hasta su rostro para sonreírle con descaro. 

—Quédate ahí ¿quieres?— 

Como respuesta solo se ganó que le escupiera en el ojo. Añadió más fuerza al empujarse sobre su pierna, haciendo presión en sus costillas. El otro gruñó de la impotencia.

De un manotazo se quitó la suciedad de su lagrimal.

—Escúchame bien hijo de träxas— esta vez a él le tocó escupir con odio —Veras, tengo que matarlo por ordenes de mi madre pero ahora me daré el trabajo que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa porque quiero que veas a través de mis propios ojos como le corto la puta garganta— el cuerpo debajo dejó de removerse— Así me gusta, más te vale cooperar porque no importa cuanto queramos matarnos, estamos atrapados aquí.

Dejó de pararse encima de él para apartarse tomando la forma del original, apaciguando sus instintos y tornándose lo más parecido a un humano.

Sintió como la silueta se armaba derecha solo para ir en pos de él otra vez. 

Respiró tomándose el puente de la nariz, si daban trabajo estos humanos. 

Antes de que lo embistiera se hizo a un lado dejándolo aturdido por su rápido movimiento y cuando regresó a buscarlo lo tomó del cuello de esa raída camisa chocando las frentes y rozar la punta de sus narices.

—¡¿Qué no entendiste?!— lo azotó de boca contra la arena —Ninguno de los dos puede morir. Y a ti menos de convendría eso, ¿lo sabías? este es el único cuerpo que te queda, sino _sayonara_ — despidió con su mano en forma de sátira.

—No-me-importa— ensilabó cada palabra. — Te crearon para matarlo pero yo estoy aquí para protegerlo, no te la dejaré fácil, si puedo impedir que llegues a rozar un solo de sus cabellos...

—¿Morirás en el intento? Apresúrate en hacerlo. No te necesito.

Blanco y negro.

Luz y oscuridad.

Su némesis, ambos idénticos de cuerpo pero ambiguos en alma. 

—Sin mi, se darán cuenta que se trata de un impostor, más rápido de lo que imaginas. Sin mi, eres solo un asesino. Sin mi eres un pobre demonio. Me necesitas más de lo que crees, soy el único que lo conoce.

* * *

Los velos se movían en el aire como viento de colores.

El cielo era más azul que rosa y las nubes más esponjosas que algodón. 

No había techo que percibiera más que las nítidas manos que se enrollaban en su panorama de visión. No sabía donde estaba pero parecía que Altea había vuelto a la vida.

Muchas bailarinas, muchas hembras, demasiado para su gusto. 

Lo rodeaban los hondos vestidos de su típica vestimenta. Con los ojos entreabiertos y las campanillas sonando al compás de percusiones más graves. Con el cuerpo atareado por esas féminas con curvas despampanantes completamente destapadas, que se sentaban sobre él, sobaban y lamían su piel.

Permanecía como un robot; no sentía nada. 

Esto era lo que le daría Haggar después de la guerra. 

La tierra prometida.

Podría descansar en lo cualquier hombre mortal llamaría paraíso. Rodeado de hermosas mujeres jugando a hacerle el amor, con el calor batallando en contra del placer. Pero ahí depositado sin más prenda que un bombacho pantalón y el torso desnudo, no encontraba disfrute en ninguna de ella. Había morenas, de piel canela, rubias y pelirrojas, con tez clara y llenas de pecas, con los largos cabellos lacios o incluso algunas lo tenían tan blanco como la nieve, seguramente eran alteanas.

Todas estas le habían pasado los senos desnudos por su boca que al principio le pareció divertido morder y amasar dejándolas con ganas de más pero ahora si alguien le preguntaba si había algo que le gustase hubiera solo abierto la boca para bostezar. Estaba aburrido.

Tantos aromas de flores y sonrisas de furcias en celo, no lo prendían ni un poco. Las sentía como mosquitos si acaso.

Dejó de estar acostado para apoyar su espalda contra los aposentos llenos de cojines. Kuron se relajó aspirando el humo cerca de él que emanaba cerezo y canela, eso si que era más incitante. Levantó sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Dejó un ojo abierto mientra el otro lo cerraba gracias al cansancio, o tal vez porque temía que si los cerraba jamás volvería a abrirlos. ¿de verdad estaría muerto?

Las danzas no paraban como la melodía que ya lo tenía harto. Gruñó por lo bajo, terminando de cerrar los ojos. Si así iba a ser la eternidad tendría que encontrar mejores pasatiempos. Y tampoco recordaba como fue que llegó allí. Esa pelea con Shiro lo había dejado molido. ¿Por cierto? ¿Dónde estaba?

¡Que va! Entre más lejos de ese sujeto mucho mejor, no le caía para nada bien, su caracter era demasiado compasivo y...humano, una antitesis completa a su propia esencia.

Sentía menos toques sobre él eso le terminó de gustar y terminó de cerrar su otro ojo, consiliaria el sueño de una manera u otro y tal vez se llevara a una de esas rameras a la cama cuando la música dejara de sonar, pero los tambores solo apresuraron el ritmo y un suave silbido se enredo en sus oídos como el canto del viento. Después los redobles menguaron y la flauta dulce simplemente dejó de sonar. Creyó que el sueño se había desvanecido pero sentía el calor de las luces quemar su rostro, permaneció inmóvil creyendo que se trataba de una trampa. Y de pronto sintió el repiqueteo de cristales, no, era algo mucho más delicado.

Monedas cayendo.

No, era algo persistente.

Campanas.

No, era mucho más constante.

De nuevo parecía que resonaban en el aire, como pequeñas gotas de vidrio entrechocándose, una tercera y cuarta vez, pero a partir de ahí el golpe del tambor se unió.

**Bam**

Eran cascabeles.

**Bam**

Que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Su pecho martillaba al compás de la percusión.

**Bam Bam**

Batieron las palmas, y castañuelas, con cada que se agitaban, su respiración también lo hacía. 

Un aplauso tras otro, la música se aceleró.

**Bam Bam**

Ya no había espacios entre esa pandereta y los bongos, fue como si pasara un terremoto. 

**Bam Bam Bam Bam**

Las cuerdas de un violín se sumaron tocando con decadencia una tétrica pieza, y pensó que en cualquier momento ese instrumento se rompería por los declives que hacía. 

**BAM**

El tambor se detuvo, el violín bajó el volumen, el resto dejó de aplaudir, y sintió como los cascabeles daban su ultima campanada en la punta de sus dedos. 

El violín chilló y una tacto se arrastró de sus tobillos a sus rodillas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Creyó que se trataba de nuevo de las manos de la bruja pero su boca fue lo que se terminó de abrir imitando a ambos párpados.

Lo primero que vio fue un violeta casi doloroso. 

La audaz que se atrevía a tocarlo tan descaradamente tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto. 

El bello de su nuca se erizó.

Eran como un espiral de escarcha, el khol delineado debajo de sus parpados solo ayudaba a acentuar esa profunda mirada. 

Como un tela sus dedos se acoplaron a las formas de sus músculos subiendo por sus piernas tanteando camino lentamente. Cuando esas extrañas manos empezaban a reptar por su abdomen se echó para atrás.

Vió como se enderezaba por el profesado rechazo revelándole un lechosa piel, pero no pasó un segundo para que estirara su cuerpo hacía él, aplastando algunos cojines en el proceso y los cascabeles volvieron a tronar por el movimiento.

Estaba asustado por que en tanto se acercara, su pecho retumbaba a punto de hacer quebrar sus costillas. Miedo a lo desconocido y una ansiedad de no encontrar una explicación lógica, una mezcla peligrosa, nada terminaba bien cuando entraba en pánico, podría matar a alguien.

Cada que retrocedía con los antebrazos esas pestañas se abaniqueaban.

El miembro entre sus piernas tiró de él más insoportable que nunca y lo atribuyó a la adrenalina que explotaba en sus venas, estaba haciéndole experimentar demasiado ¿Quién era aquella criatura?

Quería devorarla por completo.

De repente una de esas manos se posó encima de su erección. Él enseñó los colmillos con un gruñido atrapado en la garganta. Pero no se movió, tampoco parecía tenerle miedo o de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Kuron se sentía atrapado sin que la necesidad de atarlo de manos.

Sus ojos viajaron de su mano hasta el cabello alborotado deslizado en un fina tela acaramelada casi transparente. Un velo cubría la mitad de su rostro resaltando el color de sus ojos.

Estaban mirándose fijamente y los dedos se cerraron alrededor del bulto en sus pantalones logrando que rugiera como la bestia que era. Alcanzó a ver como esos ojos destellaban como diamantes por el sonido.

Era un grito de su propio instinto que le suplicaba a poseerle, a preguntarle su nombre y a pasar su lengua cada retazo de piel que estaba descubierto por esa pequeña túnica, sobre esas clavículas afiladas con hombros expuestos ataviados de brazaletes rúnicos, y por eso temía. No había sentido algo así, jamás, quería apartarse de quien le provocaba esas nuevas sensaciones.

Se aproximó hacia hacía el rostro de Kuron como un felino curioso, olisqueando y escudriñando el rostro en busca de algo. No entendía conceptos como el espacio personal.

—Eres un chico— dijo asombrado cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Él se pausó enteramente y retractó su rostro a un considerable distancia sin bajarse encima de él, y sin quitar su mano de ahí.

—¿Qué me delato?— palabras monótonas para alguien vestido como una puta, pensó.

—Tal vez tu insolencia— lo tomó del cuello sin llegar a hacer daño —O lo transparencia de tus ropas.

Podía ver claramente el pequeño pene semierecto a través de esos toldos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, delataban su carencia de pechos generosos. Pasó su lengua por los labios cuando detectó los pezones.

Keith mantenía su expresión vacía, y pensó que ya era hora de quitarle el velo de su rostro, para saber si era tan serio como parecía o si al menos estaba sonriendo. Hizo subir su mano hasta la tela de su cara y arrastrarla quitandola de su camino.

Una vez que cayó como una pluma entre los colchones, Kuron pudo arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho desde el principio, sabía lo que encontraría debajo, labios, labios aceitosos y redondeados con curvaturas surgentes que invitaban a besarlo. Lo que no había anticipado fue que no podría resistirse, pero aún así lo intentó sujetando firmemente ese pequeño mentón para que al otro no se le ocurriera la demencia de tomarlo desprevenido y plantare un beso, porque tampoco sabía si podría rechazarlo de nuevo.

—Así esta mejor— murmuró, cuando no encontró mejores palabras.

Justo cuando sentía que el silencio los consumiría gateo aproximándose y haciendo sonar las campanillas en sus tobillos y subiendo sus manos por su pecho desnudo hasta sostener sus hombros, no fue hasta que el desconocido le dedico una turbulenta sonrisa que fue recostándolo por completo en el camastro.

Se acostó sobre él dejando que sus piernas se liaran con las suyas y apoyó sus manos en sus pectorales para inclinar su cabeza por encima de la suya.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo— un susurro que hizo eco.

—¿Nos conocemos?— dijo en un momento de incertidumbre por lo familiar que era su trato, tal vez demasiado familiar y cercano, como en un sueño, o el sueño dentro de otro sueño.

Pero no respondió. 

Como una de las bailarinas hizo gala de sus ágiles extremidades y se acomodó sobre su erección dejando claras sus intenciones, en el instante que rozó sus nalgas contra su polla dejó escapar el aliento sobre sus labios, un sonido lleno de alivio y anhelo. 

—Ya te he esperado demasiado— jadeó aún pegado a su cara y contorsionando las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera para crear el intenso roce entre la tela de su pantalón y las prendas translucidas que vestía. —Hazlo— casi parecía una orden.

—¿Hacer qué?— preguntó desconfiado.

—Tócame.

Kuron no movió su mano de donde la tenía sabía que de no ser por sus dedos sosteniendo su barbilla hace rato que se hubiera empujado contra su boca, su cruel y traicionera boca que no conocía nada sobre auto-control o paciencia, que sin duda no tardaría a ceder al misterio que guardaban esos finos labios.

Ambos compartieron un gemido cuando la fricción se identifico.

—Por favor— una suplica enterrada y mal rebuscada por la dureza que se clavaba superficialmente en él. 

Kuron sabía cuanto sus cuerpos anhelaban estar juntos, sin ropa de por medio, desnudos por igual, y un solo roce de su zurda sobre esas caderas bastó para consumirlo por el ardor que provocaba esa piel, su dentadura comenzó a hincharse, sabía lo que significaba, y no quería que saliera corriendo cuando lo viera transformarse.

—Voy a hacerte daño— advirtió.

—Nunca podrías— sonó muy seguro, como si lo conociera de toda la vida — _Tú_ jamás me lastimarías.

—Pero lo haré—aseveró. Esta vez si apretó su mano acercándolo a su boca para oir el jadeo que soltó lleno de pasión contenida, parecía que ya no había nadie a su alrededor, ni bailarinas, ni música, ni brujas. Sintió como se derretía en sus propio cuerpo cual cera caliente, por la brusquedad de sus palabras, su cuerpo gritaba; haz lo que quieras conmigo, porque confió en ti, confió que no harás nada que pueda dañarme, pues que poco lo conocía o que equivocado estaba.

—Porque hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte— su declaración se mezclo con un ronroneo y sus manos se dirigieron a la raíz del problema, ese maldito culo que lo cabalgaba como si se tratara de una condenada montura. —Y no esta en mis planes ser gentil.

—Correré el riesgo— tan temerario, tan decidido y tan joven. 

No fue una sonrisa siniestra lo que profirió por esas palabras, tres simples palabras que le permitieron jugar en su mente mil formas de tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo, hazle caso a un demonio y te recompensará con el infierno.

Labios entre abiertos y moviéndose en favor a de los contrarios, intercambiando respiraciones, lo suficientemente cerca como para empezar una guerra pero sin llegar a tocarse y por su bien, esperaba que siguiera así. 

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la tela y sostuvieron ambos glúteos que cupieron perfectamente entre sus dedos. 

—Haré más que solo tocarte— gruñó, no era condescendiente y menos paciente, sin embargo estaba de lo más hablador.

—¿Y que esperas?— apremió delatando su deseo.

Estaba poniéndole trabas y eso no parecía gustarle por como lo desafió.

Kuron no perdió tiempo haciendo aparecer su verdadera forma, percibió como este exaltaba en su agarre por esas garras negras que destellaron mostrando el filo, por esos ojos dorados, por esos colmillos llenos de ganas de morder, pero sin embargo el no se alejó ni huyó despavorido. Estaba aguardando por él.

Podía encontrar su cuerpo de muchas maneras, encantador, débil, andrógino. Por otro lado él suyo era fuerte, intrépido y voraz. Eran el hambre y la necesidad, dentro de sus músculos guardaban la voluntad para saciarse mutuamente. 

Sus dedos se escaparon al principio donde nacían los hilos que mágicamente sostenían la ropa, y bastó que deslizara la punta de su garra debajo de ellos para cortarlos. Iba cayendo prenda tras prenda, su pantalón también quedó olvidado en el final de sus tobillos. 

Su nariz trazó un linea recta desde su cuello a su esternón, arrancó de una mordida la ultima parte de su vestido. 

—Veamos niño ¿puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez?

—No soy un niño— clamó él frunciendo sus espesas cejas.

Con un solo movimiento de su brazo mecánico lo hizo dar la vuelta y ahora fue su turno de acomodarse detrás de él. 

—Entonces demuéstralo— susurró sobre su espalda.

Vio como esa piel pálida se erizaba cuando mordisqueó el camino de su columna con sus filosos incisivos. 

—Enséñame que puedes hacer con esa jodida boca mientras me encargo de tu apretado culo— dijo en la unión entre el cuello y su hombro.

Jadeo por la demanda, cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel ante piel. Sin restricciones, sin nada de ropa.Pasó de estar sentado en su regazo a su pecho, y dejaba su trasero a la altura de su boca mientras que él descendía la suya más allá de su ombligo.

—Aah— jadeó Kuron echando la cabeza hacía atrás cuando lo engulló por completo. 

Era demasiado caliente la humedad que lo abrazaba, labios que iban bajando lentamente y su glande tocaba el fondo de su garganta, una lengua que lo envolvía y lo lubricaba. 

Apretó los puños y pasó su propia lengua en la hendidura que tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro, una vibración sacudió todo el cuerpo sobre él.

Más allá de tenerlo expuesto estaba igual de manso que una de las mujeres que intentaron seducirlo. 

El menor sacó su miembro de su boca cuando ambas manos, humana y galra estrujaron sus nalgas, uniéndolas y separandolas a su antojo, gimiendo y enterrando las uñas en sus muslos. Se rindió ante sus caricias y supo que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, haría todo lo que él le pidiera, y se sintió bien por una vez tener el control y ser el quien diera las ordenes.

Dejó arañazos con sus garras en la espalda bajo y sus dedos humanos se colaron en la entrada que prometía ser un infierno una vez dentro. 

Un dígito fue solo eso lo que bastó para estimularlo y que se quejara alzando la voz.

—Ah~ Shiroo.

El violín desafinó. La cuerda se rompió.

Un jarrón se quebró a su lado, las muchachas entraron por las cortinas en el estruendo a recoger la porcelana. Se detuvo. El sonido se reproducía una y otra vez como los tambores que empezaron a sonar repentinamente.

¿Qué había dicho?

¿Cómo lo había llamado?

No demoró en mirarlo dos veces, tal vez como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Como pudo ser capaz de dejar pasar aquel detalle, debió suponerlo...

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó frígido. 

El seguía perdido en la sensación de su boca chupando su entrada que no se dio cuenta que para Kuron la burbuja ya había explotado con ese nombre.

—Soy tu única debilidad— bromeó estirando sus piernas para envolver su cuello y viéndolo por encima del hombro.

—¡Suéltame!— gritó sacándoselo de encima por el miedo contenido y dejándolo confundido.

Él era peor que las serpientes de la bruja, no solo se enredaba en su cuerpo, también en su cerebro, en su fuerza de voluntad, en su control. Había caído en la trampa como una mosca en una telaraña. 

—¿Qué pasa, Shiro?— preguntó fastidiado.

Otra vez ese nombre, ese hermoso rostro, era veneno y a la vez la cura, era la perdición y a la vez su salvación. 

Esta vez si que perdió la paciencia. Lo arrastró por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Odiaba tanto sentir que perdía sus fuerzas cuando lo veía, cuando lo veía a los ojos y encontraba confusión, No se supone que esto pasaría.

—¡Dime quien eres!— bramó, tomándolo por el rosto y apretando esas mejillas que se habían tornado en dos melocotones maduros.

—Soy yo Shiro— dijo más serio —Soy Keith. 

Así que ese era su nombre.

Debió haberlo sospechado. Con esos orbes, con ese pelo, con esa voz...

Lo había engañado. Todo ese momento pensó que el que estaba jugando era él, pero la realidad era a la inversa. 

Hundió más sus dedos en la piel.

—Me est-tas latimando— su voz se entrecortó en el instante que el filo de sus uñas perforaba el hueso de su cadera, lo dijo como si eso lo hiciera recapacitar.

Lo soltó arrojándolo lejos y escupió en el piso intentando quitarse el sabor de su interior. 

—En cuatro ¡ahora!— el pequeño tembló por la orden y se apresuro en dejar sus manos y rodillas sobre el tapete. 

Ese no era su maldito nombre.

Se deleitó en verlo con miedo y como parecía desfallecer. Keith había cometido un terrible error, pudo ponerle las cosas fácil pero confundirlo con ese hombre...

Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura del pelinegro. Keith cerró los ojos por el fuerte tacto.

Se colocó a su espalda rozando la dura polla contra su trasero, el moreno respingó y se tensó.

—No—balbuceó —¿No vas a prepararme?— preguntó cohibido y temeroso.

El otro ignoró sus palabras y sujeto la base de su miembro que se ponían cada vez más duro de solo pensar cuan profundo podía llegar dentro de él. Agitó su mano para darse humedad con el liquido que salía del glande, esto sería rápido.

Y de una estocada lo perforó.

Keith abrió la boca sin emitir un sonido pero los ojos le picaron del escozor, y solo empeoró cuando lo embistió sin esperar a que se acostumbrara. Él trató de huir retorciéndose y arrastrándose entre las sábanas. Solo aumentó el agarre sobre él.

Esta vez se escuchó por todo el recinto un alarido de dolor, y el violín chilló con él, con amargas y agudas notas. 

Podía hacerse una idea del suplicio que sentía con la fuerza que aplicaba, por como había gritado y no paraba de patalear, no dejó de luchar para liberarse, se resistió.

—Ah como me aprietas— jadeo, solo sería peor para el chico si se oponía porque sus paredes se cerraban negándose a aceptar lo que le estaba siendo entregado, estaba enojado y también dolido. Kuron no sabía que no solo estaba desgarrando su agujero, también rompía como cristal el recuerdo de Shiro, del hombre que jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Los repiques de los tambores iban subiendo como las seguidas embestidas, rugia tirando la cabeza hacía atrás por la fuerza con la que entraba y salía, y esos ojos purpura lo miraron desde abajo con resentimiento, el khol se había corrido con un par de lagrimas y enseñando los dientes apretados. Su respiración pareció cortarse cuando enmarcó esa escena, pero no fue suficiente el desprecio y el odio que le transmitió porque no se detuvo. Él era el que debería mirarlo así, se sentía usado, indefenso, amenazado, lo tomó por un tonto y con la guardia baja. ¡Ese era su enemigo! Algo había fallado en él a la hora de ser su verdugo. Ahora sólo tenía la necesidad de desquitarse por eso que le había provocado.

Keith sollozó cuando pasó sus garras por la curva de su espalda y lo tomó por el hombro para que no escapara. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando lo oyó aullar por el dolor. Con una sonrisa retorcida, se ubicó en su oído y susurró:

—¿Sabes quién soy?— el otro negó con la cabeza intentando luchar por encontrar la voz —Soy tu peor pesadilla.

* * *

—Tengo que matarte, lo sabes— 

—Shhh, es solo una pesadilla— Una voz, tan nítida como nostálgica. 

—Debo hacerlo— repitió entre dientes y con la lengua dormida.

Sentía como gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes. Y un suave roce en la frente. 

—Ya estas a salvo, en el castillo de los leones— murmuró. ¿Castillo de los leones?

Por una cuarta ocasión durante su viaje abrió los ojos parpadeando por la imagen que le fue revelada.

—Eres tú— musitó en un hilo de voz. 

—Hola— dijo Keith sin perder la cercanía. —Estabas soñando de nuevo ¿no es cierto?— y una breve caricia en sus nudillos lo alertó que estaba acostado. 

Una cama y una almohada. Un pelinegro y una encrucijada.

De vuelta en casa.

Se apresuró a hacerse a un lado con parsimonia, sintiéndose más cansado de lo que debería, pero también encontró una mano enganchada a la suya y la mirada aliviada de verlo reaccionar.

Como un acto reflejo se enderezo soltando esos dedos de su extremidad mecánica. Dejó de perseguirlo con la mirada sintiendo que tenía que tratarse de una broma y que él de verdad no podía estar ahí. Lo estaba atormentando con su sola presencia. 

Una parte de él le decía que lo acercara y lo envolviera en sus brazos hasta que dejara de extrañarlo. Y por la otra, le gritaba que cerrara su mano al rededor de su pescuezo hasta que la traquea se quebrara.

Se cogió la cabeza por la pesadumbre de sus movimientos y pensamientos le había hecho marear. 

No podía ser él- se repitió, de ser así tendría demasiada suerte, de estar vivo y que el universo se lo sirviera en bandeja de plata.

Pero por fin había despertado después de su travesía en el torrente de estrellas. Lo que tuvo que pasar para encontrarlo.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y trataba de evadirlas lo mejor que podía, siguiendo el consejo de la bruja de identificar los ojos y ver si eran los correctos, porque no podía olvidar lo que vio, era claro que no eran como otros que hubiera visto jamás. Violetas, no matices opulentos como el que exponía ahora, tenían que ser violeta al precipicio, sino no era el indicado. La penumbra de la habitación le decía que aguardara a la luz.

El chico lo había pescado ya más de dos ocasiones clavando su mirada perdida directamente en sus irises pero no parecía sospechar del análisis que le hacía, hasta parecía acostumbrado. No sabía que cara tendría ahora que lo miraba de esa forma.

—¿Estas seguro que no recuerdas nada?— volvió a decir luego de un corto silencio que lo ponía al tanto de los proyectos del equipo. ¡Cierto! el equipo —Cualquier detalle nos serviría.

—Créeme— atentó aliviado por su semblante más tranquilo —La cabeza me da vueltas ahora.

—Lo siento— se hundió de hombros —Todos estábamos muy preocupados. Lo mejor es que te tomes un descanso, si estas listo los demás te están esperando.

—¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?— preguntó cuando ya salía de su habitación. Este le sonrió, ¿dijo algo en especial? porque no entendía porque le dedicaba una sonrisa como la que la de una madre a su hijo, innegable, incondicional, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. 

En ese instante que se inclinó en el marco de la puerta y la luz del exterior del pasillo reflectó sus ojos como una cenefa, lo supo. Esos ojos que hasta el momento creyó azules se inyectaban en los suyos con un secreto, algo que ya sabían ambos, pero claro un secreto que compartían solo ellos dos, Shiro y Keith, sin terceros de por medio y Kuron era el intruso, algo que se negaban a admitir en voz alta, eso que nadie supondría porque Keith solo era un muchacho, y Shiro, bueno, él era mucho mayor.

La bruja jamás había anticipado el encontrarse con que ambos compartían algo más allá que una amistad, porque eran cierto los rumores que chismeaba todo el universo; que el paladín rojo y el paladín negro estaban enamorados. Eso nunca se previo. ¿y ahora que haría?

Mátalo~Mátalo~Mátalo~

—Siempre voy a encontrarte.

 _Una pesadilla_ le había dicho Keith.

 **Él** era la pesadilla.


	2. Adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe then I'll fade away and   
> not have to face the facts  
> It's not easy facin' up, when your whole world is black
> 
> I could not foresee this thing happening to you
> 
> If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
> My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes
> 
> Paint it black, The Rolling Stones.

A pesar de su jaqueca se levantó de aquella cama, encaminados al baño que sorprendentemente sabía dónde quedaba. 

Recortó sus cabellos negros largos y un poco los blancos. Lo próximo era afeitarse. Cuando rasuraba su barba las memorias le hicieron de nuevo una jugada...

> » _Yaaa es-taaa— con un suave movimiento de muñeca termino por pasar la navaja debajo de su gaznate, le divertía como su manzana de adán se movía por cada vez que tragaba._
> 
> _Le paso una toalla por su rostro quitando los restos de espuma del mentón y patillas, a Shiro le encantaba que se diera el meticulosos trabajo de hasta dejarlo limpio. El dedicado toque paso por sus mejillas sobando la superficie rasposa por estar recién cortada._
> 
> _Keith le dio la espalda para enjuagar el cuchillo y sus manos._
> 
> _—Gracias. Odio pedirte este favor— dijo el mayor con una media sonrisa._
> 
> _—Se cuando estas mintiendo—_
> 
> _Soltó su característica risa grave._
> 
> _—Aunque a mi me gusta— confesó dándose vuelta para sentarse en sus piernas y pasar un dedo por la linea de su mandíbula guiándolo hasta el final de la quijada._
> 
> _—¿Te gusta?— insinuó dejando un beso sobre su cuello —¿Te gusta sentir cuando paso mi barba entre tus piernas?— volvió a besar el siguiente espacio de su piel —¿Cuando raspo el interior de tus muslos?_
> 
> _—Tal vez— respondió fingiendo inocencia._
> 
> _Totalmente joven, demasiado obstinado para admitirlo pero si le decía que no también mostraría que era orgulloso._
> 
> _—No estoy en igualdad de condiciones reclamar— se defendió sabiendo lo que pensaba._
> 
> _—Entonces...¿debería seguir?_
> 
> _Keith inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso, Shiro sonrió contra su piel._
> 
> _—Eres un caso perdido— se burló._
> 
> _—Tu igual— si, perdido por él, y por todo lo que significaba tenerlo —¿Crees que no se por qué lo haces?_
> 
> _—¡Tu piel es muy sensible!— reclamó dramáticamente. Aquel recorte de barbilla tenía como propósito no irritar esa tersa tez._
> 
> _Esta vez fue el turno de reír de Keith que lanzó una carcajada y le pasó los brazos por los hombros para colgarse de su cuello._
> 
> _—¡Ay, Shiro, te amo demasiado!— rió ocultando su rostro en su pecho y el como respuesta le palmeó las piernas besando su cabello._
> 
> _—Lo sé, yo también—_

Su contra-parte protegía aquéllos recuerdos con uñas y dientes, por fortuna se le había escapado ese en particular, quizá se dejó llevar por el momento. 

**«Es encantador, ¿ah?»** insinuó burlándose de él.

Le ponía de malas escuchar sus sucios comentarios sobre él.

 **«** ** _Cállate o te mato_** **»** respondió Shiro en su cabeza.

Era una broma de mal justo.

Keith se había ofrecido con ayudarlo y aunque tenía toda la buena intención jamás le dejaría acercarse con una navaja de afeitar tan cerca de su cuello. Miró fijamente su reflejo, así era como usualmente lucía no igual que un vagabundo. Soltó un suspiro de gusto cuando refrescó su rostro con agua del grifo. 

Shiro tenía tanta seguridad en dejar su vida en esas jóvenes manos cuando podrían estarle rebanando el cuello. Había aprendido palabras nuevas esta ocasión. 

_Amar..._

Tal vez esa era la clave que estaba buscando. El amor sería lo que condenaría a ese paladín a su muerte.

No pudo evitar reír de una manera escalofriante, se detuvo mirando su reflejo.

Sacudió sus manos empapadas dejando una hilera de gotas en el espejo y termino dándose una ducha para vestirse con las prendas que estaban en su armario.

Debía subir y enfrentar a aquellos paladines que tenía como equipo, solo pensaba en la frase que diría cuando el elevador llegara a la base de mando del castillo ¿Cómo debía llamarlos? ¿Colegas? ¿camaradas? ¿compañeros? ¿amigos...?

* * *

El león negro no había respondido a él, eso si que era un inconveniente. Por suerte nadie sospechó. 

El pequeño crió de armadura roja no hacía más que ser un necio rebelde que con un pequeño roce ya lo tenía lleno de recuerdos, culparía a Shiro por ello, al principio había ganado ventaja tomando el mando que hasta sintió que perdía poder sobre él, pero luego de unas cuantas patadas al estómago quedó fuera de combate para adueñarse de su mente. Con razón tenía jaqueca.

—¡No lo sigan!— dictaminó.

Coran lo interrogó con la mirada, no le iba explicar el porqué. 

Había intentado evitar que hirieran a Lotor haciendo que Voltron apuntara al teludav en vez de al principito que había resultado ser un traidor o no entendía muy bien. Esperaba que Haggar supiera manejar las cosas de manera que no estropearan su objetivo ni dañara a Keith.

—Iré tras Lotor— llamó Keith. 

Ya había dado una orden.

La conciencia de Shiro gritaba que él podía con eso, pero Kuron aun lo veía como un adolescente y lo menos que quería era verlo herido o en garras de ese príncipe loco de solo pensarlo le hervía la cabeza.

—¡No!— lo detuvo —Es muy peligroso. Permanezcan juntos, no se separen.

El ataque no se hizo esperar, por ticks pensó que les iban a dar. 

—¡Keith!— llamó asustado.

Pero aquel niño que el denominaba lo sorprendió esquivando los ataques del escuadrón mestizo con un asombroso vinculo a su león hasta alcanzó a adivinar.

**«Debe ser un reflejo galra»**

Era claro que no olvidaba de la mitad de linaje de este personaje apedillado Kogane, en su duro pecho se alzó una llama por ver tan bien manejando este ataque con agallas del imperio al que servía se preguntaba porque parecía más humano.

Le tendría preparada una disculpa, se había equivocado él no era tan indefenso. Él había cometido el error de haberse metido.

Al principio había tomado distancia, no lo evitaba pero tampoco lo buscaba. Por que se sentía extraño cuando estaba con él, olvidaba cosas que no debía, era como si todo su entrenamiento se anulara. 

Keith notaba como su lazo iba distanciandose a medida que los días pasaban, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con él porque siempre trataba de prevenirlo. Ya casi ni hablaban y cuando lo hacían; Shiro comenzaba a hablar en su cabeza intentando advertir a Keith.

 **«Aléjate de el Keith, no es lo que parece»** \- decía cada vez que se topaban en el pasillo.

Y así iba, en la cuerda floja, de sonrisas a medias a miradas inconexas, inmerso en el juego del engaño.

Prefería esperar el momento adecuado para dar el golpe y que se viera como un accidente cosa que había tomado demasiado tiempo y con ello los encuentros, las sonrisas y palabras intercambiados habían sido suficiente para preguntarse: ¿Keith tenía que morir? 

Pero parecía que la suerte estaba su favor de la manera que el equipo les había cedido espacio dejándolos encontrarse en la sala de maquinas. Tal vez aquella era la ocasión que estaba esperando.

Carraspeó cuando lo encontró de espaldas revisando las pizarras de muchos cuadrantes. Él se volteó para oírlo.

—Creo— comenzó con una amena sonrisa —Que te debo una disculpa. 

Keith dio una partida sonrisa, aún se veía aturdido luego del encuentro contra los generales. 

—Estuviste muy bien allá—

Pero este no daba signos de querer hablar 

_**«Ya deja de mirarlo así»**_ le recriminó Shiro.

 **«Si dejaras de ponerme situaciones en las que esta desnudo...»** No era su culpa que Shiro siempre se le escaparan esos recuerdos en especial, lo extrañaba, pero eso no era problema de Kuron. 

Shiro extrañaba a Keith de la manera en que antes podían estar juntos, no como ahora que tenía que pasarse las veinticuatro horas en el castillo vigilando que Kuron no pusiera en marcha su plan, vivía con esa angustia. 

—¿En qué piensas?

Kuron quería reconfortarlo, protegerlo, decirle que todo estaría bien tal vez sin darse cuenta tomar el papel de Shiro en estas situaciones. Kuron sabía que la mayor decisión hasta ahora había sido seguir con la misión y no morir en el intento, porque tenía órdenes de matar a aquel semigalra que ahora se veía tan disperso.

Tal vez si no lo veía a los ojos...

—No sirvo para esto—

Pero no pudo evitarlo. 

—Por supuesto que sí— animó él.

Lo creía capaz de mucho ¿Shiro pensaría igual que él? porque ya había dejado de oírlo, porque con él sino le llovía le garuaba, usaba su trinidad en esas frases que lo hacían querer meterse un golpe a si mismo.

**_«No lo persigas, se pone peor cuando lo molestas»_ **

**_«Ahora no, quiere estar solo»_ **

**_«No te le acerques»_ **

Cada vez sus cuerpos estaban más juntos, sus toques iban más allá que poner la mano en su hombro o sobar su espalda. 

Con la cuenta a contrareloj, no hacía falta ganarse su confianza porque ya la tenía. ¿Sería mejor herirlo desde adentro? propuso. 

—El león negro te eligió a ti—y eso sabía que era un alivio para él, no estaba preparado para volar uno de esos leones, es más no sabía si iba estarlo nunca —Deberías estar feliz.

—No es algo que planeaba hacer permanente— se hundió de hombros, rendido.

—¿Y cual era plan, entonces?— preguntó intentando ser simpático y que el quitara esa cara larga.

—Buscarte— pronunció, dejándolo helado —Encontrarte. Traerte de regreso.

—Bueno— alcanzó a decir con la boca seca y la mente bullendo. —Lo lograste.

—Si.

—Y ahora que me tienes ¿que vas a hacer conmigo?— chispeó por la mirada que le dirigió.

—No dejar que te vayas.

Contó los segundos y los pestañeos, y las veces que pasó la lengua por los labios. No existía otro instinto que hiciera que su ritmo cardíaco latiera desbocado ¿Pero porque sentía que no era eso? No temía cuando él lo tocaba prefería el contacto no terminara jamás. Entonces atribuyo eso a su futura decisión de que tenía que acabar con él, cosa que aún no sabía cuándo ejecutaría, porque este momento no era precisamente el indicado.

Los planes de asesinato quedaron en la vía láctea cuando el pelinegro se acercó a él, rozando su nariz con su cuello, creando fricción en su nuca con sus cabellos negros. Había pasado sus pálidos brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras aspiraba directamente en su yugular, Kuron no era experto en muestras de afecto no sabía si Keith quería aprisionarlo o inmovilizarlo, cuando solo lo estaba abrazando. Por aquella razón no rodeo la cintura de Keith instantáneamente como normalmente lo haría, entro en pánico sobre lo que no o tenía que hacer, en ese caso que le estaba poniendo demasiado blando, paso así lo que contó como segundos para decirse que ceder no estaría tan mal si así se sentía el calor corporal.

Apresuradamente ambos brazos, humano y robot aprisionaron la cintura de Keith hundiéndolo más en su cuerpo, colocando su fuerte barbilla en la cabeza contraria aunque esta siguiera hecha en su cuello, estiró su espalda haciendo que los pies se pusieran de puntillas.

No dio señal de quererlo soltar en un largo rato, ni tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, sin meditación cerró sus ojos y se preguntó si él también lo estaba haciendo.

—No me dejes Shiro. No me dejes solo—

¿Y quiénes eran los paladines para él? Nadie.

Ya se había hecho una opinión de cada uno de esos terrícolas, estaba la enana cerebrito, el grandulón temeroso, y Lance, si pudiera describirlo en una palabra sería flaco y un adjetivo: inservible ¿eso contaba? o irrelevante, no servía para nada. En cuanto sus enemigos naturales, pues Allura no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza desde su regresa, era mandona si, pero muy perspicaz, hacía bien en desconfiar, Coran era muy hiperactivo trataba de permanecer lejos de él.

Keith dejo un sollozo en su nuca y no pudo evitar clavar sus dedos en las caderas. Quería pasar toda la vida así aunque eso significara que lo tendría amarrado en su habitación, aquella acción creo un latir más rápido en el pecho de Keith sumado a un jadeo que fue soltado en el lugar menos indicado para Kuron.

—No lo soportaría.

Kuron no entendía como Keith se sentía solo sin él a su lado rodeado de personas como los paladines de Voltron y los alteanos reales.

No pronunció palabra alguna, sintió agolpar esa angustia en su mente con cada cosa que este decía.

—No puedo obligarte a quedarte— aparentó sonar menos triste y más alegre, pero no lo logró—¿o si?

—No pienso a irme a ningún lado. 

—Cuando te vi allí— dijo sonriendo tristemente—Cuando te volví a encontrar, estabas a la dreriva, solo... ¡Por Dios, Shiro! abandonado a tu suerte en esa nave, con el cabello largo, y te rescaté no dabas señales de vida, hasta que...

—¿Hasta que qué?

—Me estabas llamando.

Él no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada y en ese entonces aún no sabía su nombre.

—¡A mi!—dijo asombrado como si él fuera tan poca cosa—Estabas diciendo _mi_ nombre— explicó —como un susurró—imitó bajando la voz —Keith, decías— A Kuron se le secó la garganta —Keith — repitió —Como si nunca perdiste la fe...la esperanza, que yo iría a salvarte. 

Los nudillos de Keith se volvieron blancos. Por la rabia, la impotencia, la culpa, todo se abultó dentro de si. Debió haber ido en el momento que encontraron vacío el león negro y Shiro había desaparecido. Y no lo hizo.

—Cuando te vi allí— repitió rememorando —Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo— soltó sus manos después de decirlo, parecía que llevaba mucho esperando por ese momento de reencuentro. No todo había salido bien desde el principio. —No pude hacer nada— se recriminó —Y llegué a pensar...

Antes de que apartara la mirada, Kuron sostuvo su mentón atravesándolo con sus ojos onix inexpresivos hasta el momento. Quería verlo cuando lo dijera.

—Pensé que te había perdido— casi fue un chillido del viento. 

Kuron quería entender toda esa luz de emociones que expresaban sus ojos, pero no lo alcanzaba.

—Me necesitabas.

—Te necesito

Corrigió él, hablando después de mucho y sin apartar la mano. Keith puso una mueca de incredulidad.

—Eres Takashi Shirogane, no necesitas a nadie— contrapuso —Menos a mi.

Parado frente a él, olía como él, hablaba como él, lucía como él, pero no era él. Pero Keith no lo sabía, no sabía que ahora Shiro, _su_ Shiro, lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

—Hablas de mi como si fuera perfecto— sonó enojado desviando la mirada y hablando para si mismo.

—Eres perfecto— cuando lo dijo, Kuron dejó de tocarlo, tan si quiera eso merecía. 

No solo se había apartado instantáneamente, sino que ahora le daba la espalda, tenía tantas cosas que aclarar, tantas preguntas, ¿por qué sentía que algo le iba a explotar en el pecho? ¿por qué la bruja lo había mandado a él, y solamente a él? ¿por qué lo que antes le parecía tan correcto ahora lo debatía como incorrecto? ¿por qué Keith lo miraba de esa forma?

—¿Dije algo malo?— preguntó nervioso cuando el mayor se apartó tan repentinamente.

El menor rebuscó su mirada tan solo escasos segundos de que él se desprendiera, Keith ya no quería volver a sentir ese muro de hielo que se había aparecido desde el rescate del paladín negro, quería sanar el vinculo y restaurar todo lo que se perdió en la desaparición. 

Kuron lo encontró tan tierno y pequeño cuando le sonrió, por pura inocencia, por pura amistad, como si dijera -ey, aquí estoy para ti, nada puede ser tan malo- a él le dolió verlo, porque sabía que tenía que destruir esa sonrisa. Aun así encontró descaro suficiente para sobar con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, pero tenía la vergüenza sobrante para no mirarlo a los ojos. 

—¿Esta todo bien? Has estado actuado raro estos últimos días— solo obtuvo por respuesta un vago suspiro y un cabeceo melancólico —¿Que sucede?— volvió a preguntar a la vez que su nivel de preocupación se formaba en su rostro e intentaba leer la expresión de Shiro.

—Te necesito— repitió con más fervor, como si fuera algo vital—Más de lo que puedas imaginar, más de lo que debería.

Era cierto que Kuron terminaría de desmoronarse sin Keith, porque era lo único por lo que vivía, lo único por lo que había sido creado.

—No soy tan fuerte como aparento, no soy el hombre del que te enamoraste. 

—¿Shiro, de que estas hablando?

—He hecho— susurró con estupor —cosas horribles— sus ojos se salían de orbita. —Cosas que oculto detrás de mi como una sombra. No soy perfecto, Keith. Soy un monstruo.

Iba a salvarlo, incluso si eso significaba salvarlo de él mismo

Hizo lo que menos esperó que hiciera, en vez de apartarse, de alejarse, de llorar, gritar, de salir corriendo, subió una mano por el brazo deslizándose hasta su rostro y la dejó allí para que no esquivara sus ojos de nuevo.

—Perdón— dijo cuando le sobó su mejilla y él cerró los ojos por inercia, arrepentido y esperando que lo odiara.

Pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza como si pudiera leer dentro de él y sentir ternura por palabras tan retorcidas como esas, Shiro nunca podría ser un monstruo. 

—¿Por qué?— Keith solo pudo cuestionar eso de todo lo que le dijo.

—Por todo, por lo que hice— ya no había forma de esconder sus ojos de los de él —Por lo que haré. Porque independientemente de como me he estado sintiendo después del viaje, debería haber estado allí para ti. Porque no importa cuanto lo intentemos, siempre terminaré haciéndote daño, y eso es inevitable.

Tal vez no se estaba disculpando él realmente, y solo se trataban de pensamientos mal retratados de lo que hubiera hecho para impedir verlo sufrir, pero quería que lo supiera.

—Correré el riesgo— dijo, igual que lo había hecho en su sueño, igual que cuando amenazó de que le dolería. —Porque solo para que lo sepas, nunca has dejado de ser el hombre del que me enamoré, del que estoy enamorado. Se que estas asustado y yo también, ¿pero sabes una cosa?Esta bien tener miedo, todos cometemos errores y se que esta guerra nos a hecho sacar lo peor de nosotros. Pero volviste...— era lo único que importaba —...como lo prometiste

¿Pero a que precio?

A eso ya estaba harto de encontrar el valor para admitir que Keith era más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que se imaginaba más, mucho más. Cuando veía en esos ojos violeta y creía ver un mar en calma y solo encontraba una tormenta, con rayos y centellas. Y esas palabras, eran una canción de cuna, susurrando que todo saldría bien, no importara la decisión que tomase.

—Te extrañe— era un hecho, ya no más una confesión, y cuando lo dijo, Kuron se dió cuenta de que él también lo había hecho —Aunque sea dime que la próxima vez...vas a despedirte de mi ¿cierto?—Otra vez silencio. 

Sintió que trataba de sonsacar una pequeña juerga con esas frases, pero lo decía con sinceridad y estaba esperando una respuesta. 

—No voy a irme— casi parecía una plegaria —Esta vez no— prometió, juro a si mismo y a él. —No dejaré que me lleven lejos de tu lado.— acunó el rostro de Keith con sus dos manos alzando su mirar. Lentamente sintió como el ponía las manos sobre las suyas y las arrastraba hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros. 

—¿Que me dices de Voltron?— sonaba más tímido y reservado que antes —Esta guerra es impredecible ¿y si no puedes evitarlo?— como ya había pasado —¿Y si logra separarnos?

—A la mierda Voltron— casi lo remeció de hombros —No me importa la guerra. Me importas tú, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos impida estar juntos.

—¿Ni siquiera los galras?— preguntó temiendo de hacerle jurar algo que estaba fuera de su control, pero todo estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos. Era un simple mortal contra el universo.

Y en un pedazo de crueldad su mente imaginó a Keith en las manos de Zarkon.

—Ni siquiera los galras— afirmó.

Sin esperar a que el pelinegro se pusiera a llorar se separó un poco de Keith tal vez para verlo, tal vez porque el violeta de sus ojos le estaba haciendo daño, algún brillo de super nova en esa galaxia morada. 

Sus manos repasaron una vez más su rostro, seguía siendo un adolescente...un niño. Rasgos finos y angulosos, un cara que se le hacía conocida de un cuento. Una vida pasada, una vida perdida. Con el pulgar delineó su pómulo hasta esconder un mechón detrás de su oreja. 

—No estás solo Keith— dijo respondiendo a lo que había pedido antes tan desesperadamente—Estoy aquí. Yo estoy contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Más malas que buenas— bromeó.

Y esta vez ambos sonrieron.

No se aguantaba las ganas de gritarle que era suyo, que le serviría, que todo que deseara el lo cumpliría, incluso si eso significa viajaría al sol. Él le pertenecía. 

Quizás su mente ahora estaba en lucha por un alguien que prevaleciera. Y sus cejas se arrugaron cuando avanzó un paso más, determinado, listo. 

Él había dicho corazón...

Y lo decidió, pues si no definía quien gobernaba su cabeza, escogía quien lideraba su corazón. Pudo saber que no era el miedo quien se apoderaba de él cuando estaban juntos. Sino...un sentimiento más fuerte.

El era el sujeto Y0XT39, le afirmaba que solo era un experimento científico.  
El era Kuron, un seudónimo que le recordaba que su voluntad no era suya.

Pero se sentía tan bien, tan vivo tan humano, cuando Keith lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Shiro—

Aunque no el suyo. La suplica con el nombre de un hombre, que lo tocara que lo sintiera, que no lo dejara. Aunque fuera el nombre de un hombre y no el de un monstruo. Un monstruo que había sido creado para matarlo.

—Keith yo-

Pero nadie nunca sabría lo que Shiro estuvo a punto de decir, tal vez la verdad de una vez por todas, o una mentira, pero el tiempo que pasaron mirándose fue suficiente para que el menor se lanzara a sus labios, a pesar de que estaban agrietados y resecos por el tiempo que había estado perdido, pero él más bajo no dudo en lamerlos, aprovecharía aquellas nuevas sensaciones pegándose más al pecho del pelinegro.

Así que eso era besarlo, así sentía.

Percibió como dedos inquietos pasaban por su cabello recién cortado empujando sus bocas a no separarse. A bailar y probar. A sorber y desgarrar.

Kuron paso su lengua por debajo de aquel apetitoso labio inferior. La boca de Keith lo invitaba a perderse a hundirse y sumergirse, pero el no podía permitirse ese lujo, sentía que despertaba sus bajos instintos, la bestia ligada a él, un león vivía dentro de su ser y no era exactamente un león dormido, caminaba lado a lado de la jaula que el mismo había construido para mantenerlo controlado, y si no se iba con cuidado, mancillaría ese pequeño cuerpo contra la consola y nadie en el castillo tendría el poder de detenerlo.

Keith se meció inclinando su cabeza y más temprano que tarde esa bendita lengua encontró la suya. 

Su mano humana fue más rápida que la de metal y bajó de su cuello, a la espalda baja y por último terminó en sus nalgas.

El ritmo se apresuró, sus manos palpaban la carne debajo de la fibra, las sostuvo más fuerte entre sus manos y de repente recordó el uniforme de los marmora que le había visto utilizar; con la licra pegada justo donde estaba apretando.

—Mmh~

Keith gimió en el fondo de su garganta cuando amasó su trasero posesivamente. 

Fue perfecto, la forma en que sintió que lo añoraba y su espíritu vibraba contra el de él. Se deseaban. Un mundo desconocido, un mundo donde no habían ordenes ni enemigos, brujas o leones, princesas ni paladines. Eran Keith y Shiro, para lo que sea que cruzara por la puerta y los viera. 

Lo sostuvo por los muslos y lo trepó encima de su cuerpo, por arte de magia las piernas se enroscaron al rededor de su cintura, no como horribles serpientes, sino como parte de él. 

Su erección entre las piernas del muchacho. Su abdomen con la dureza del contrario.

Y de pronto, dientes. Se sobresaltó. Dientes aprisionando su labio más bajo. Keith...lo había mordido. Un calor se instaló en lo bajo de su estómago y terminó en la punta de su polla. El león dentro de su pecho rugió hambriento cuando Keith se restregó limpiamente frotandose contra su erección.

Jadeo sobre esa boca.

Su labio era engullido y mordisqueado.

Sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados cuando empezó a besarlo, cuando los entre abrió Keith estaba sin su chaqueta. La respiración le peso más que el cuerpo que sostenía. 

Ahí estaban, dos pozos oscuros, un purpura donde caían las estrellas fugaces, pupilas brillantes ojos a medio camino de cerrarse. La mirada que le proporcionó en ese momento estaba cargada de deseo.

El moreno chupó con fuerza y arrastro sus dientes hasta el final, haciéndolo rebotar contra su dentadura.

Iba a deovorarlo. Iba a comerselo vivo.

Retomó el beso, esta vez sin pausas o miramientos, encontrando de lo que nunca tendría suficiente. Su boca. 

Y lo besó. Lo besó y lo besó, una y otra vez, una parte de su mente estaba en blanco mientras la otra grababa los ojos de Keith muy dentro de su cerebro, para no olvidarlos jamas.

En el instante que la plama de su mano se abrió contra esas deliciosas nalgas, inició el baile de esa cintura. 

—¡Aah!

Sus manos temblaron, sus labios temblaron, todo su cuerpo se conmovió por ese sucio movimiento. Fue un grito amortiguado por sus labios, pero fue exquisito oírlo gritar. Una vez más azotó su trasero queriendo más de ese vaivén que lo volvió loco.

Keith se sustuvo de su cuello cuando creyó que caería al suelo.

No podía pensar, que el cuerpo sobre si debía ser exterminado. Debería estar matandolo de dolor no de placer. 

Y lo olvidó, olvidó su nombre, su raza, su mundo, su propósito, su dios. Todo lo que lo envolvía se desvaneció. Su voluntad se perdió en esa cadente cintura, su obediencia murió en el valle de su cuello, su fidelidad cayó en el abismo de sus ojos, su programación naufragó en lo profundo de esa boca. 

Fue al compás de esos labios, que maldijo y bendijo. Mordió donde aparecían sus clavículas, succionó donde empezaba su playera. Sintió no solo que su león estaba a punto de salir sino de que ahora tenía las llaves de su propia cárcel.

Pero no le importó, nada importaba cuando estaba con Keith.

—No puedo respirar— dijo asfixiado cuando ya sentía que iba a estallar.

Y tuvo que parar. 

Recuperaron el aliento del que fue un acto fugaz, sintió como ambos se habían contenido todo este tiempo.

Lo sostuvo no por mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente para imprimir una imagen mental. Keith estaba hecho un desastre cuando puso los pies en la tierra, o en la nave.

—Gracias— no evito decirlo.

Sobó su mejilla agradecido que hubiera hecho eso, porque él no hubiera tenido idea de como.

El menor se separó un tanto con una pequeña risa, solo para quedarle viendo fijamente con devoción como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y eso si era cierto.

—Yo me iría de ser necesario— dijo de repente.

¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

—¿Cómo?

—Si llegara el momento que tuviera que escoger entre tú y to. Lo haría.

Shiro se estremeció... Tan solo una imagen apareció y sería su tomento por muchas noches, que Haggar le hiciera lo mismo que le hizo a él.

—¿Tomarías mi lugar?

—Si eso significa que te quedarás...sí.

No dudó cuando lo dijo.

—¿Y a donde irías?— aún se sentía con deseos de que Keith volviera a besarlo, por eso jugó con satisfacción pregunta, enrollando uno de las cabellos que se escapaba de su frente.

—A la espada de marmora—

Aquella orden de Galras traidores a Zarkon, esas palabras le llevaron a recuerdos de la mente de Shiro, cuando Keith había llevado su cuerpo al límite, cuando lo necesitaba a él y solo a él con desesperación, descubrió que era parte galra ese día despertando el sable marmoreano mostrándole que Keith no solo podía pertenecer a Voltron sino también a los Galras.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lance hablo conmigo— así que se trataba de eso —Si llegaras a tomar el control del león negro de nuevo, no sería capaz de arrebatarle mi león, y en ese caso él tampoco quiere hacerlo con Allura. Lo que digo es que, en el caso de que tú tomaras tu lugar como cabeza de Voltron yo sería el primero en apoyarte, pero no como paladín de Voltron sino como miembro de la espada de Marmora.

Tenía muchas ganas de matar a todos esos inservibles paladines pero ahora sus deseos crecían contra el de armadura azul, por haber sembrado la discordia.

—Eso no importa ya— dijo agrio dejando un casto beso en su frente. —Ahora estamos juntos ¿no?

Ya había encontrado algo en común con el Shiro de su cabeza, un solo objetivo para trabajar juntos conscientemente y ese era Keith. No era lo ideal, pero era lo que había.

Ahora sus conciencias estaban en paz.

—Es solo por si llega a suceder.... Estaré en mi habitación— vio como Keith giraba sus talones para irse de la base.

Y el hechizo se rompió.

La voz de Haggard se escuchó en ambas conciencias:

Mátalo~Mátalo~Mátalo~ 

Cantaron victoria muy pronto porque la guerra volvió a alzarse, esta vez la orden le fue transmitida más voraz y certera que nunca, como un sable hacia su cuello.

Se sentía asquerosa esa sensación de nuevos brazos, dedos y manos revolviendo en sus ropas y sujetándolo con viscocidad.

— _Yo te daré la victoria._ — siseo una a su izquierda, haciéndolo voltear.

— _Conmigo verásss el paraíssso_ — prometió otra voz más aguda.

— _Ven con nostrasss_ — las pieles siempre eran moradas, y el tono más arrastrado de lo que le gustaría. 

Parecían alimañas tentándolo.

— _Sssirvenosss_ — dijeron al unisono — _Sssee nuessstro..._

Mátalo~Mátalo~Mátalo~ 

Cuchichearon esta vez casi masticando entre dientes, rigiendo la carne de sus brazo una sensación asquerosa como si se tratase de ratas en vez de serpientes.

Puso un paso fuera de la habitación queriendo dejar ese horrible episodio detrás aún seguían haciendo eco esos siseos, pero el que estaba más terco que una mula era Shiro que luchaba por huir de esas ordenes que le eran susurradas, como quería negarse o tirarse al espacio antes de cometer ese crimen, antes de quitarle la vida a aquel ser tan preciado e inocente para él, pero órdenes eran órdenes y Kuron sabía qué hacer.

**«Tengo que hacerlo, solo así dejarán de torturarnos»**

Se pronunció antes de que Shiro atentara con suicidarse en el camino a la recamara de Keith.

* * *

— _Te atreves a darme la espalda_ — enojada la bruja susurró en la buenaventura de sus sueños _—¿En qué momento te volviste tan débil aún bajo mi mando? Ya no eres el que yo cree._

Ya se había despertado mucho antes de su reclamo.

Estaba consternada, ¿Qué pudo fallar? ¿Qué fue mal en toda la operación?

El pudo notar la furia en su voz.

 _—Me has desobedecido ¿Eres consciente de que significa eso?_ _—_ ¿Quién había sido capaz de truncar su más ingenioso plan? Infiltrarse en la misma cabeza de Voltron, nada podía fallar. Exigía una explicación _—¡Di algo!_

—Madre, no quiero matarlo.

Permanecía en la cama con Keith abrazado a su cintura. La comunicación con la bruja se estaba tornando incomoda, no la estaba viendo sin embargo podía apostar que su piel había cambiado a roja por sus últimas hazañas.

—No deseo que muera. Y lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Su cabeza quedó aturdida por el vozarrón de impotencia y sulfuramiento que profería la hechicera hecha una horda de cólera.

— _¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Que todo se vaya a la mierda? ¿POR UN SIMPLE PALADÍN?_

—Su nombre, es **Keith.** — respondió sereno —Esperaba poder convencerte de que lo dejaras en paz— se corrigió —Que _nos_ dejaras en paz, y me permitieras conservarlo a mi lado.

Este patético humano, sacudido por sus emociones, ahora ya no era más su títere que manejaba a su antojo.

— _Acabas de traicionarme y aún osas suplicar por su vida, ¿Todo, por qué? ¡¿Por un...sentimiento?!_

Miró al moreno de nuevo, con el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor y aún se podía percibir su suave ronroneo. Después de su esfuerzo quimérico por crear una frase tratando de proyectar todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente, conciencia y cuerpo con el otro sujeto, Shiro, dentro. Con una media sonrisa respondió:

—Lo amo.

_—Pero el amor no lo salvará, hijo. Ni a ti tampoco._

* * *

¿Por qué tanto interés tenía Keith en Lotor?

No podía recriminarle su instinto vengador o lo que sea el motivo por el que quería darle caza.

Pero lo más difícil fue aceptar que sin importar lo que dijera las misiones de marmora eran inevitables.

Traía noticias de Lotor y que hazañas procederían para sacarlo del tablero. 

—¡No puedes simplemente matarlo!— señaló. No se encontraba de humor ese día.

Lo había quedado mirando desafiante leía en sus ojos que le decía "Claro que puedo", por supuesto que Keith podía llegar y asesinarlo y por más que le gustara la idea tenía que impedirlo. Lotor -por ahora- era de vital importancia para el imperio.

Sentía que por momentos la conciencia de Shiro se iba a un lugar lejano donde no podía alcanzarlo, dando paso a su carácter natural: certero, calculador, no había lugar para sentimientos. Y sobre todo ¿celoso? Por saber que Keith tenía que siempre estar buscando a ese príncipe malcriado.

Eso se ganaba por no hacerle caso a la bruja- pensó ¡Tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas! o era su primera vez experimentando tantas que no pudo evitar demandarle a Keith órdenes. Como si prioridad fuera con él, ¡Y es que lo era!

—¡Largo de aquí!— gritó, por suerte se encontraban a sola de otra forma cuando golpeo el tablero haciendo caer los artilugios de Pidge su explicación hubiera sido muy incomoda.

La mirada que se ganó fue de puro resentimiento.

 **«¿Por qué le gritas?»** fue lo único que pudo expresar su conciencia compartida cuando lo mandó lejos.

Ya era tarde para disculparse.

Intentó suavizarse de cuenta nueva cuando regresó de la espada pero mantenía un semblante más arisco.

—Keith, espera— llamó cuando todos regresaban para la cena, era tarde, y sabía cuanto estaban cansados —Necesito hablar contigo.— intentaría arreglar las cosas, por como le había hablado y...gritado.

Ya no sentía esa magia que los envolvía la primera vez que lo vió a los ojos.

Todo terminaba en discusiones en esos momentos. Temía a horrores solo pensarlo pero los dos ya no se soportaban.

—No puedes alejarme de ellos, son el único vinculo que tengo con mi madre— añadió agitándole el cuchillo en su cara.

—Solo...siento que te están metiendo cosas en la cabeza— dijo tomándolo por los hombros. —No me gusta que les hagas caso.

El menor se soltó de sus brazos.

—¿Y a ti es a quien debo escuchar?— le sonaba lógico decirle que si, pero en cambio su enojo subió por los cielos.

—Deberías ¡Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti!

—Pero no puedes negar lo que soy. Shiro, en serio quiero estar con ellos. Apenas soy la mitad de algo— serenó su tono, pues sabía que no se le haría tan difícil de entenderlo.

Se equivocaba porque no se trataba de su novio.

—Yo se quien eres ¿No te basta con eso?

Keith suspiró exasperado.

—Esto no se trata de nosotros.

—Claro que se trata de nosotros. A la primera de cambio te vas detrás de esos traidores— ya había perdido los estribos.

—Ellos están ayudándonos, pensé que ya los habías aceptado.

—Me refiero a Lotor y su séquito— casi daba un paso en falso por lo fuera de si que estaba —Estas poniendo a Voltron en riesgo ¿Por qué solo piensas en ti?

—Necesito hacer esto solo— casi suplicó, no soportaba que le hablara así.

—Y nosotros a ti.

—Allura y los demás sabrán arreglárselas sin mi.

—¿Y que hay de mi?

—Se supone que deberías apoyarme— parecía como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche. —No hacerlo más difícil. Pense que lo entenderías mejor que nadie. ¿Ya olvidaste Kerberos? ¿No recuerdas quién creyó en ti? ¿cuando nadie más lo hizo? ¿cuando todos pensaron que estabas loco?— estaba alterado y hablando tan rápido que a penas alcanzaba a captar lo que quería transmitirle —Por si ya lo olvidaste— dijo mordaz —Fui yo. 

—No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro, y arriesgarme a que nuestros enemigos pongan sus manos sobre ti.— no atentaba a a descifrar cual fue la emoción que lo impulso a decirlo. —No puedes enfrentarte a una horda del imperio tu solo. No eres un galra.

—Tampoco soy un humano.

—¡Entonces trata de comportarte como uno!

Retrocedió. Estaba asustado por como había gritado, lo leyó en sus ojos.

No quería decir eso, de verdad que no supo de donde salió, tal vez como Haggar pensaba de todos ellos, limitándose a seguir ordenes, igual que él...

Y el otro se quedó mudo ante su declaración.

—Keith, lo siento, yo no quise

—Voy a estar en el comedor— le dio la espalda antes de que lo aturdiera con otro de sus argumentos. No soportaba verlo a la cara luego de haberle dicho eso. Así que retirándose dio por sanjada la discusión.

La verdad es que odiaba que se juntara con esa organización, pero al final del día iba a ceder, por él, por que quiso viéndolo sonreír a su lado.

Había tomado la decisión de no insistir por domar de nuevo al león negro.

Porque sentía que muy en el fondo Keith quería seguir siendo el líder.

Sabía que era muy temprano para pensar que todo saldría bien y hacer como si nunca hubiera obedecido las órdenes de Haggard, conocía el plan con la muerte que brindaba Keith al imperio se destabilizaría a Voltron completamente, dejándolo a él como líder -un clon controlado por la mano derecha de Zarcon- ese era un jaque definitivo para llegar al mate : control total del universo, y era lo que más había añorado.

Claro que eso fue antes de dormir con él. No podía forzarlo a que pasara por lo mismo que él.

Pero aunque ahora ya no tenía intenciones de matarlo, significaría que Keith iba a tener que irse.

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas?— demandó con un acidez cuando había vuelto porque ese momento no llegó a darse. —Se supone que nos encontraríamos en Reiphod.

Estaba disgustado con él y hasta con si mismo, tenía demasiado en que pensar, que se quede, que se vaya. Lo mejor sería darle más espacio, ¿Pero cuanto estaba dispuesto a cederle? ¿A esperar? No, estaba indeciso sobre que hacer con Keith.

—Lo lamento— se excusó cruzándose de brazos, pero por la forma en que lo dijo no sintió que de verdad lo lamentaba, fueron palabras resentidas y de mala gana. —Tuvimos que quedarnos...

No dio más explicaciones.Todos entendieron que ya no quería seguir hablando sobre eso, todos excepto Kuron.

—Debiste decirme— reprendió —Para la siguiente misión-

—No voy a ir a otra misión— entonó bastante certero —No con Voltron— no le dio la cara cuando lo dijo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Voy a irme por un tiempo— soltó a bocajarro dejando a todos estáticos. 

Le había dejado ir con los galras aliados. Lo envió al cuadrante Omega-Raylar-Seis. Le había dado lo que había pedido, y sin embargo él decidía marcharse ¿Qué hizo mal? Tal vez había sido muy duro con él. 

—¿Qué?— dijo Allura dando paso hacía adelante, se preocupaba por él como un niño.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que _él_ sigue allá afuera— explicó para todos —Voy a ir con Kolivan, me quedaré con ellos una temporada. Podré desentrañar los planes de Lotor desde las sombras.

—¿Y eso por cuanto tiempo será?— estaba enfadada.

—Hasta que logremos capturarlo.

No sabía porque él tampoco lo estaba mirando cuando comenzó a hablar con el resto, era como si a la vez sintiera que era invisible, pero luego no había nadie a su al rededor, y luego ambos volvían a estar solos.

—¿Es por lo de hace unos días?— dijo Hunk, comenzando a sentirse incomodo.—Si esto es por lo que pasó en Thyserix...

Pero el pelinegro negó con una fina linea que se confundiría con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No— jugó con sus manos, y sintió como lo veía de reojo —Es algo que he estado pensando desde hace mucho, ya tomé mi decisión. Después de todo Shiro consiguió despertar a Black. Creo que ahora las cosas están...como debían estar.— Kuron solo cerró los ojos —Voltron está en buena manos.

—No podemos hacer esto sin ti, Keith— dijo Pidge. 

Alguna posibilidad sonó en esas palabras cuando sintió que no era el único que pensaba que Keith estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

No dudo que en parte esto había inducido su vínculo con el león negro, pero eso no justificaba que lo había abandonado por ir detrás de las colas galras para que ahora diga que iba ser por días, semanas ¡meses! Suspiró raudo y silente, y pensó: ¿Qué es lo que haría Shiro?

**_«Deja que se vaya»_ **

¿Por qué es tan fácil dejarlo ir?

**_«Tal vez porque lo amo»_ **

—¿Cuando te vas?— habló Lance.

—Ahora.

Kuron apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que sintió sus dientes crujir. ¿Qué estaba pasando? sentía que se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos. 

—¡¿Tan pronto?!— exclamó Allura.

—No perderé el contacto con Voltron— aclaró...¿pero? siempre había un pero —Pero entre más nos acerquemos a Lotor pasaremos en cubierto varios periodos— explicó para el resto rehuyendo de los ojos onix del nuevo paladín negro que sentía que se los clavaba como garfios si los encontraba.

Nadie parecía convencido. Kuron tragó saliva, ahora todo dependía de él.

—Mmmh, no lo sé. ¿Que dices tu, Shiro?— dijo Pidge.

—Has estado muy callado— recriminó Allura.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

 **«** ** _Deja que se vaya_** **»** repitió la voz en su cabeza. **«** _ **Es lo mejor para ambos**_ **»**

—No hay nada que decir— suspiró —Salvo— los puños en sus manos se deshicieron —Buen viaje.

Y podía asegurar que el resto dejó de respirar.

—Dejen que se vaya— ordenó sin volver la espalda —Nos vendrían bien un par de ojos allá afuera— se forzó a sonar alegre y lleno de convicción.

Sabía que todos los ojos cayeron sobre él y debía parecer imperturbable.

—Debo irme— murmuró Keith cuando por fin se volvió hacia él y como sabía que lo haría una vez que regresó a verlo no quiso dejarlo ir.

—Tienes que irte— concedió el también en voz baja.

Y así lo hizo, uno a uno fue despidiéndose de sus amigos. Hasta que llegó su turno.

Se paró frente a él, con la mano detrás de la nuca y las pestañas caídas en picada. 

—Así que te vas— comenzó el tratando de hacerse la idea.

—No lo haría si no fuera necesario.

 _¿Necesario?_ \- pensó. Era vital que el no se fuera, no lo solamente lo pensaba él, pero Shiro insistía que era lo mejor...Lo mejos para los dos. Y cuando decía ambos en su mente se preguntaba si Shiro hablaba de él y Keith, o Kuron y Keith.

—¿Estas bien?

—No me gustan las despedidas— admitió —Si pudiera, me iría por eso puerta sin decir nada.

—Lo sé.

¿De verdad lo sabía? ¿Qué Keith estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para decirle adiós a todos?

Vaciló un poco sin tener nada más o nada mejor que decirle. 

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?

Y bajó su mano, la de metal, no la humana, hasta quedar a la de la par del pelinegro. Vió esos dedos largos y finos, vió como aun no se llegaban a tocar. 

—No. 

—¿Por qué?— se sentía extraño, como si un vacío crecía en su interior, una plaga y un tormento. Sus palabras dolían más que sus actos. 

Pero Keith cerró la distancia entre sus manos, uniéndolas y haciendo que subiera lentamente la mano hasta que quedara en el centro, sus dedos empataban y claramente se veía la diferencia que le sacaba por tener las extremidades más grandes. 

Shiro fue el que desempató los dedos para cerrarlos en torno a la de él, y poder formar un solo puño. Se tomarón de la mano y Keith parecía contento.

—Por ti— respondió. ¿Por él? Para evitar que se marchara, para que se quedara con ellos un poco más, aunque sacrificase el tiempo a su lado. Y aún así no lo comprendió.

No lo estaba obligando a irse. 

Keith fue quien se echó a sus brazos para que el lo recogiera en un cálido abrazo, lo estrechó con fuerza. Y el abrazó su espalda. Sintió que sus pechos iban a una misma sintonía.

—Volveremos a vernos, Keith...— susurró contra su cabello.

Estaban muy lejos de los demás pero eso no significaba que no podían escucharlos.

Sin dejarlo fuera de su agarre lo distanció para mirarlo una ultima vez y se inclinó a la altura de esos ojos hermosos.

—Pronto— juró —Eso te lo prometo.

Keith inclinó la cabeza dejándola reposar en sus pectorales y el besó su coronilla. Era allí donde pertenecía.

No dudo en abrazarlo por ultima vez, sobando su cabeza y masajeando sus hombros y sobre todo aspirando el aroma de su cabello unos últimos momentos. Entre sus brazos y a salvo de todo mal.

**«** **_Deja que se vaya_ ** **»**

—¿Estas seguro de esto?— 

No objetó. No pidió explicación. No sobreactuó al analizar la postura que tomó su otra conciencia, si eso era lo que Shiro sabía que a Keith haría feliz no lo detendría, pero quería asegurarse.

El pelingero levantó su cabeza de su pecho con un sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes y pareció asentir. El no dijo nada cuando se puso de puntillas hasta reclinarse contra su rostro, cerró los ojos automáticamente esperando el contacto. 

Keith lo besó en la comisura de los labios. 

—Adiós, Shiro— 

Fue un suave y lento roce, apreció la textura y también el cariño.

Estudió su rostro cuando subió la mano que él no tenía agarrada por su mejilla. Keith se apoyó en su palma con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando el contacto. Con el pulgar delineó su pómulo, y luego la línea de su labio inferior.

—Adiós, Keith.

Y se apartó muy delicadamente. Fue soltando su mano tan débilmente que creyó que iba en camara lenta. La yema de sus dedos estaba a punto de separarse y él se daba la vuelta.

—Te amo.

Lo dijo.

No vió la expresión que puso cuando lo oyó. Nadie la vió.

Mantuvo una sonrisa imperturbable cuando lo vio que estaba por salir por la compuerta.

No hay mal que dure mil años ni cuerpo que lo resista. El estaría mejor así, se repitió. Pronto encontraría la forma de llevarlo a salvo junto a él y ningún león que se interpusiera entre ellos, y como le había dicho a la sacerdotisa -que los dejaran en paz-.

Pero en los últimos instantes en que admiró su rostro, pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de amargura y ¿pena?

_Por ti_

Entonces lo supo.

Ya lo sabe- atinó a pensar. 

No, no. No podía...No podía saberlo ¿Cómo?

Pero así era. Él lo sabía, sabía que Shiro no era él.

Descubrió que nunca iba a ser suyo, que nunca podría llevárselo. Porque él ya lo sabía.

Y así lo vio irse. Las compuertas se abrieron. Las compuertas se cerraron. 

Y Kuron quedó temblando de ira.

Ahora se daba cuenta que el subconsciente de Shiro lo había hecho apropósito.

Había ocultado muy bien sus intenciones y más el temor porque Kuron lo matara. Y él guiado por los deseos de Shiro, él mismo había alejado al mestizo de si ¡Delatándose!

Perdió los estribos cuando le gritó hace dos noches atrás.

Perdió los estribos cuando no pensó en otra cosa que dejarlo marchar.

Kuron no pudo evitar reír cuando llego a su recamara tirando todo al suelo, rompiendo y agrietando con cada paso que daba, su naturaleza era destruir.

 **«Shirooo~»** llamó meloso alargando las palabras cuando algo no salía como lo había planeado, se las iba a pagar de lo lindo.

 _ **«Kuron»**_ Fue o que le respondió telepaticamente, palpaba el asco en su seudónimo. **_«¿Qué es lo que quieres?»_**

 **«¡Quiero respuestas!»** pateó con fuerza la pared.

**_«¿Quieres que diga lo que ya sabes?»_ **

**«¡QUIERO LA VERDAD!»** ya empezaba a sentir como sus dedos se tornaban en garras y sus irises en linternas.

 _ **«No mereces la verdad, porque no sabrías que hacer con ella»**_ explicó. 

¿Qué era lo que supone que ya sabía? 

¿Que el ese chico de diecisiete años que ahora estaba quien sabe donde era su debilidad?

No, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. 

Se desquitaría con Shiro, le daría una paliza a penas volviera a dormirse, le sacaría la piel si hiciera falta o hasta le rompería el cuello.

 **«¿Hasta dónde llegarás por él?»** quiso saberlo, porque sabía que era la única pregunta que respondería sin evasivas. O porque si estaba muerto no tenía nada que perder.

En algún lugar de las estrellas donde Shiro estaba, en todo momento puso a Keith a salvo.

**_«Hasta el final»_ **


End file.
